


羊奶

by avocadomagic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23266441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomagic/pseuds/avocadomagic
Summary: “我一直在想你给小羊喂奶是什么样子。”史蒂夫说。巴基眨眨眼，好像这才回过神来。他们并肩坐在棚屋的门沿上，夕阳落下去，不远处的小羊们低下头吃草。草被夕阳洒上金粉。巴基在想小羊吃了这些草，会不会就变成天使羊。（无双性/性转设定，无喂奶情节...）
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 6





	羊奶

“我一直在想你给小羊喂奶是什么样子。”史蒂夫说。

巴基眨眨眼，好像这才回过神来。他们并肩坐在棚屋的门沿上，夕阳落下去，不远处的小羊们低下头吃草。草被夕阳洒上金粉。巴基在想小羊吃了这些草，会不会就变成天使羊。

“你说什么？”

“我说。”史蒂夫低声又重复了一遍，“我一直在想，你给小羊喂奶是什么样子。”

哦。巴基有点想笑，又因为这个天真的问题而感到很柔软。“我不知道你用了这么多个晚上，还是没研究出我的性别。”

“是啊。当然。”史蒂夫心不在焉地说。他的手指无意识地上下抚摸手腕上留下的一小块疤痕。前一次任务里，被他从废墟里抱出来的女孩子在他怀里发抖，小小的手攥着他的手腕，指甲在皮肤上留下印记。可是她倔强地不肯掉眼泪，连声音都不出。

就像某个人似的。

而那疤痕过了今晚就要消失不见了。史蒂夫甚至觉得奇怪，那样小小的一片痕迹，怎么比敌人的武器还要坚挺。于是他转过头去看巴基。巴基还在看小羊。他的长发半梳上去，绑一个松松懒懒的小髻，这样他侧面的轮廓才完整地显现出来。笼在橘红色的光里，阴影把他凹陷的眼窝和下巴的转角勾勒出来。他比逃亡时瘦了，但仍比资产那时候胖一点，手臂的肌肉线条变得柔和，像是模仿门前那条小河的姿态。史蒂夫觉得自己融化了，可是在同一时刻又觉得陌生，好难过。好像和他手臂轻蹭的人不像是他的巴基了。

他大概是叹了气，巴基的目光从小羊身上收回，看着他。“发生了什么吗？”他轻轻地说，声音里还带着那种看自己的小孩子在田野里嬉戏的懒倦。

史蒂夫知道巴基没真的在等一个答案，但是他忽然意识到了。那个答案。巴基侧过头看他的时候，一朵白色的小雏菊从他发间颤颤地垂到颧骨边上。他看到了。在夕阳里，巴基和原野、草木、河流、羊羔融为一体，他那双绿眼睛看着史蒂夫，却好像已经把整个世界、时间和空间、过去和未来都看进去了。而史蒂夫显得那么小。

我不再为他所仅有。史蒂夫后知后觉地想，而这念头让他感到悲伤。他的巴基成了大自然的一切的母亲，独臂的圣母。

巴基又问了他一遍，发生什么了。这次听上去有点担心。于是史蒂夫和他说了，说得结结巴巴，语言怎么能讲出他的感觉。可是巴基听懂了，他的眉头舒展开来，宽阔的肩膀沉下去。忽然间他的眼里好像又只剩下史蒂夫了。

“是嘛，那好甜蜜。原野，草木，河流，羊羔。”巴基笑了，眼角的褶皱变深，他嚼着史蒂夫说过的话。“时间空间，过去未来。全部都属于我吗。”他把脸埋在史蒂夫肩上，好像因为这话而害羞了，笑的时候身体轻轻颤抖。“可是史蒂维，我属于你呀。”

于是史蒂夫融化了。

他不讲话，甚至连呼吸都变慢，好像肩头这只小鸟有一点风吹草动就要飞走一样。明明终于不会飞走了。这只开着雏菊的小鸟。

“你什么时候走？”巴基问。

“后天。”

“嗯。”巴基懒洋洋哼了一声，没再说话。他们从来不问，你去哪里，什么时候回来，诸如此类愚蠢的问题。

在夕阳落尽之前巴基直起身子。“该带小羊回去了，”他说。史蒂夫疲倦地嗯了一声。抬起头看小羊。所有的小羊都聚集在小土坡那边，那一片的草被啃得稀稀落落，只有一只落在河边上。它也不去追它的羊群，羊群也不看它。在河边让它显得更小了。

“你看它像不像我。”史蒂夫抬起下巴指着那只小羊。巴基看过去，然后微笑起来。“你在开玩笑吗？”他轻快地说，“你哪里有它可爱。”

\---

夜里他们做爱。就像往常一样，每一次史蒂夫回来。他们把这些零碎的时间缝在一起，缝进自己身体里去，每每撞击一下，都感到身体内部深邃的钝痛。巴基射在史蒂夫体内的时候不停地颤抖。史蒂夫也在颤抖。直到某一瞬间，他们的频率成了同一个，于是在潮湿间得到了相对的静止。棚屋外也是静谧。除了风吹过草的声音就只剩下他们喘息的声音。

巴基满足地躺下。这次性爱感觉那么好，也许是因为白天史蒂夫说的话，说他像是个母亲。说他给小羊喂奶。巴基很喜欢，这让他想到小小的史蒂夫。甚至在高潮那一瞬间他好像看到小小的史蒂夫在他面前。他的情人，陷入他背脊的指缝间流出圣光，一个永恒的天使。

他没和史蒂夫说。他也没说自己有多爱史蒂夫，只是更绝望地撞进去。

现在他躺着，觉得心情很好，甚至有力气开个玩笑，而史蒂夫温顺地靠着他，明明那么大一只却像个受伤的小绵羊。

“我得赶紧让你给我生个宝宝，”巴基愉快地喃喃，“这样你就可以花上整天的时间去嫉妒她，把我操干的时候还要问我，我是更喜欢宝宝还是更喜欢你。”

史蒂夫沉默着，而巴基还陷在快乐的晕眩里。

“......因为你就是个幼稚鬼，从一开始就是。总是嫉妒又总是不说，最后要巴基哥哥亲亲你才能好......”

“我们决定叫她爱丽丝。”史蒂夫忽然说。他的声音破碎了，好像他喉咙深处的什么地方被巴基的身体撞出了裂痕。

巴基的微笑凝结了。他翻过身，手掌贴上史蒂夫的脸颊。他的手掌的茧子慢慢褪去以后，竟然比史蒂夫的脸颊还要柔软了。他看着史蒂夫。他看不出史蒂夫是不是哭过，因为他们两个人都全身湿透，面颊通红，头发结成一缕一缕。巴基说话的时候，听起来更像是在叹气一点。

“你一整天都在想这个吗？”

史蒂夫低下头不去看巴基，再看一眼他整个人就要碎了，大概。他也没想掉眼泪，因为他已经那么那么那么幸福了，他和巴基，草地和羊群。但眼泪还是跑出来。巴基的手掌湿了，喉咙里发出那种看到大雨里湿透的小狗的叹息声。

“是啊，我们决定叫她爱丽丝。”

在登上火车的前一晚，史蒂夫从背后抱着他，在他耳边小声说，等战争结束后，我们去领养一个女孩子，好不好。

他说好，他看到他们的女儿穿着镶蕾丝的洋裙，头发里簇着小花，走在阳光里。他和史蒂夫也走在阳光里，双手紧握。

他说，我们的女儿叫爱丽丝。

“我救了一个女孩，”史蒂夫的声音有点哑了，巴基的右手一直抚摸史蒂夫的脸好让他平静下来。“她说她叫爱丽丝。她受伤了，我抱着她，她都没有哭。警察赶来的时候她问我痛不痛，那时候我的伤口已经开始愈合了。我跟她说不痛她也不信。她好像你。”

“你是说她好像你。”

史蒂夫小声笑了，尽管那听起来也很像是一声抽噎。巴基伸出手臂把他湿透的脑袋拢进自己胸口。史蒂夫感到一种安宁的倦意，这个姿势让他和巴基好像不再是情人了，他像是依偎自己的母亲一样依偎在巴基胸前。巴基的手指穿过他的头发，把打结的那些一缕一缕梳开，指腹蹭过他的头皮。史蒂夫发出低沉而愉悦的、像猫一样的咕噜声。他又想到那些小羊。

“我猜我真正在想的是，如果你给爱丽丝喂奶，会是什么样子。”他叹息道。觉得自己快要变成一个胚胎。

巴基把下巴搁在他头顶上，胸口一起一伏。

“你会看到的。”他说。“我们还有所有的时间，不是嘛。”

\---

下一次见面，巴基装上了新的左臂。拥抱巴基时，史蒂夫因为两只手在他背上留下的触感而颤栗，他好久没有过这个感觉。巴基站在他旁边，重新成为了一个战士，一个英雄，一个拯救者，而那个像小河一样柔软的母亲留在棚屋里，暂时消失了。

但是没关系。史蒂夫想，他们还有所有的时间。


End file.
